Hotfix Notes: November 17 2005
>> Publish 25 ' Update Notes November 17, 2005 ''Version 0.142639 Headlines * Profession rewards granted with respec! * Character Respec Device counts bumped up to 11 for everyone! * Chat issues fixed! * Elder Buff Granted! Character Respec * Fixed an issue that would sometimes prevent the Character Respec Device or Profession Restart Kit from working properly. * Characters that somehow did not finish the initial required respec (when logging into the game) will be required to respec again on login. This will '''not use up any charges on the respec device and will not affect any characters that were correctly converted. * Character Respec Devices have all been reset to 11 charges. * Profession Rewards will now be granted: when you respec your character, you will be granted all of the reward items associated with the profession you have selected. **'Here is how it works:' **You will use the respec device to respec your character. **When you respec your character for the first time, all of the items will be placed in your inventory. If your inventory is full, you may be "overloaded". If this happens, you will need to either delete some old items or find a way to transfer some of your existing items to your house, a backpack or other container. **'For each respec after the first, you MUST have 20 spaces of free inventory in order to respec your character.' As long as you have 20 spaces of free inventory, you will be able to respec your character and you will be granted the reward items associated with your profession. * Fixed the Commando armor rewards for Ithorians. Ithorians will now be granted their armor properly on the profession skill wheel. * Fix an issue with the respec screen where an erroneous cancel button would appear. Client Stability * Fixed many instances of "Crash-to-Desktop". Combat * Fixed an issue where Area of Effect attacks that did not require a target couldn't be targeted. Now, you can use Area of Effect attacks by using the right mouse button and you will not have to find a target. For example, an AoE heal will now simply require you to choose the ability on your toolbar (1-9, -, =) and right-click your mouse button. * Players can only attack creatures when properly targeting the mouse over the creature. * Fixed an issue with Area of Effect attacks where the center of the attack would follow the player who set off the attack instead of attacking the targeted player. Profession: Jedi * The Niman Stance should now display the proper particle effect. Profession: Medic * Using the Nutrient Injection special ability should now properly apply the correct buff. Quests * Players should now be able to enter the Sennex Pirate Camp on Tatooine. Sound * Made improvements to the sounds of particle effects for special abilities. User Interface * Chat window functions should work correctly. * When creating new chat windows, you will be able to type directly into the new chat windows. * Elders should now be able to select their "Elder Titles" for Crafting and Entertainer Professions. * Made the HAM Bars wider and brighter. * Objects that are loaded into the "right slot" (such as grenades, etc.) will now show up better in the toolbar against the background. * Prevented the number displayed for a character's Combat Level on the character sheet until the character has selected a new profession on the profession select screen. Previously, an incorrect combat level was displayed and was confusing. * Fixed an issue that caused all windows to close when closing the planetary map window. * Fixed an issue that prevented User Interface settings from being updated to the new default settings when multiple characters were accessed without logging off. Note: This does not resolve the issue for characters already affected. To manually correct the issue, click the "Reset Defaults" button on the Interface page of the Options window. * You should no longer be able to claim any veteran rewards in the new player space station or in space. * When you load Star Wars Galaxies, you will see the original SWG loading screen. * The lightsaber on the profession window skill wheel now works properly when you reach the level cap. * On the profession window, the order of Abilities, Schematics and Skill Modifiers is now correctly displayed in the lower right hand window. * Fixed an issue with low mouse sensitivity causing unplayable mouse jitters. * Fixed an issue that caused the skill wheel ability boxes from displaying correctly. When you click on an ability on your skill wheel, it will be highlighted in yellow. * Fixed an issue that would cause your skill wheel to display the wrong information after a player's first respec. * Completed many fixes to the Space Toolbar. Mouseovers are now highlighting correctly and we are continuing on outstanding issues for the Space Toolbar. Veteran Rewards * Fixed an issue that prevented granting the "Favor of the Elders" ability (the Elder Buff) to existing players. The command will be now be granted to veteran characters the next time the Profession Selection Screen is shown either from your first required respec or by using the respec device. Category:Updates